


Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe.

by juno_verse



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Ava Sharpe, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Pain kink undertones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, we all know this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: WARNINGS: Ava Sharpe has a penis! | Girl Penis | Slight pain kink, very subtle | Daddy KinkY'know, that famous "Happy birthday, Director Sharpe" scene everyone lost their minds for. With a twist.-----Wrote this mainly for myself because I enjoyed that scene shamelessly. Just decided to share it with the fandom.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, all characters belong to the rightful owners. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I have not double-checked this.

Four sharp knocks rapped on Director Ava Sharpe’s office door while she was reading her documents. Rolling her eyes and turning her chair towards the door Ava spoke, “I told you no interrup-'' The director’s eyes dragged down as legs in black stockings stepped into her office - Sara Lance clad in a blue coat waltzed in with a sly smirk on her face. 

“Well, you’re not Gary.” Ava smiled as she gave Sara a brief once over. 

“Perceptive.” Sara closed the office’s door and pulled down the blinds. Her eyes contained a dangerous glint in them.

“And those are not… work shoes. What are you doing here?” The director curiously looked at her girlfriend. She welcomed Sara’s arrival all the time, but this was out of the blue and the captain was not in her usual leather jacket and boots. 

“Don’t play coy with me.” Sara strutted towards Ava’s desk, her heels clicking against the floor loudly. Ava let out a nervous and curious laugh which was silenced when Sara started to remove the knot of her coat.

“Happy birthday, Director Sharpe.” Sara was in black and lacy lingerie, her breasts fuller and creamy thighs out in the open. Ava felt the familiar sharp throb in her pants, she gripped the papers on her desk, crumpling their edges. “Oh, sweet God.” The director tried her best to look away, she really did. But the person in front of her just seemed so magnetizing and it was calling at her - telling her to look at the goddess presented. 

Sara tucked her hair behind her ear, a grin on her face. “Uhm, wow. You know that I don’t normally like to celebrate my birthday. But-” Ava was not shy with how she was looking at the captain up and down. Her eyes never strayed too far from Sara’s cleavage. 

Sara held a finger up, “Well, I’m here to fix that. So close your eyes.” At this point, Ava could feel her heart drumming against her ears, all the blood in her flowing to her nether parts. “What?” The director let out a breathy question, excited for what was about to come. 

The assassin sat on her desk and made her way to the other side. “I said close your eyes.” She spoke, her voice heavy with temptation that Ava was willing to give in to. “Okay, okay.” The director couldn’t say no, she had no heart to and well, she was extremely turned on by the sight before her - so she closed her eyes. She held back a smile but she couldn’t hold back opening her eyes again when she heard the rustle of Sara’s clothing - indicating that she took the coat off.

Sara sent her a playful glare for opening her eyes. Ava mouthed an ‘Oh my god’ as she closed her eyes once again. The assassin circled her office chair and Ava fought hard against the urge to open her eyes. Ava believes that this woman was sent to kill and torture her slowly.

“Are you ready for your birthday present?” The director felt the warm breath tickle her face as Sara spoke in a warm sultry voice. Ava could only let out a squeaky, “Yess. Are we really doing this?” 

Ava Sharpe was professional, always. Be it in front of the Legends or her co-workers. She was the director of the Time Bureau for crying out loud! But with her girlfriend displayed like this and seducing her, she forgets all protocols.

A faint kiss was laid on her neck, her head finding rest on her chair. But her office door swung wide open, interrupting them. In a flash, Sara was gone.  _ Ever the assassin, _ Ava thinks.

“Director Sharpe! We need to talk.” Hank Heywood made himself welcome into the office. Ava sat straight and adjusted her pants that were straining her member.

“Of course, sir! I-I was just uh… meditating. There's this great app that uh-” She was cut off when a heavy and thick binder was rudely slammed on her desk. “Meditate on this.” 

A shoe fell from the ceiling.  _ A shoe fell from the ceiling?!  _ Specifically, Sara’s heels. 

“Oh my god!” Ava exclaimed, looking wildly at the shoe that fell on her office couch. The director was about to stand but she felt that her hard member still hadn't gone down. 

“Exactly. These are expenses generated by the crew of the Waverider. The tip of the Time Bureau spear,” 

Ava could only answer with a distracted ‘mhm.’ Trying to feign interest at whatever Hank was saying. 

“Your Legends,” Hank added.

The captain of the said Legends just fell from her ceiling - light as a cat, Hank didn’t even notice when she dropped. Ava’s eyes went large as she watched her girlfriend make her way around the room, making sure to avoid Hank’s vision. 

“You said they were worth the additional funding. Let me refer you to some of my favorite line items.” Ava couldn't even look at Hank directly, she was busy trying to locate her girlfriend in the small office. 

As they conversed while he was listing some of the Legends’ expenses, Sara dove in front of her desk as Hank turned away from her. Ava threw her hands in the air in panic, her mouth clamping shut to avoid making noises. 

Hank started to walk towards her desk and now Ava was painfully aware that Sara was under her desk. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say you were in bed with the Legends.” He spoke and Ava internally panicked, because, well, she is in bed with one of the Legends-

“Either that or this Captain Sara Lance is screwing you.” A hand snaked up Ava’s thigh lazily and her knee hit the underside of the table in surprise.  _ It’s actually the other way around, I’m screwing her,  _ Ava thought smugly. “What? Screwing with - Sara Lance?! What do you - Sir, that is crazy.” The director fumbled with her words, as slow and steady hands made their way up her pants, playing with the button. Ava tried her best not to hit her table again, if she did Hank might see that she was - in fact - screwing with a Legend. 

A hand palmed her front and Ava tried her best not to buck her hips into the warm palm. Under the desk, Sara’s chin was resting on Ava’s knee looking up at her with innocent eyes but her hands were far less innocent.

“Which is exactly what the Pentagon is going to call me unless we find a way to justify these numbers.” Hank spoke and started to walk away. “Got it, sir.” Ava whispered as the door closed.  _ Finally. _

Sara was about to stand from her place but Ava held her in place. The captain took one look at Ava’s eyes and it was the familiar dark look that the director had when she wasn't supposed to be trifled with.  _ It's time to play,  _ Sara smiled. She was waiting for this the whole day. Scratch that, ever since she got this lingerie.

“Where do you think you're going, baby?” Director Sharpe tugged at Sara’s hair and the latter could only moan in response. “Going already? I thought you had a present for daddy?” Ava asked as she ran a thumb along Sara’s cheek. This, this is what the assassin loved. She enjoyed the warm feeling in her stomach and the wetness dripping down her thighs when Ava refers to herself like that. She relished being controlled by a woman like Ava Sharpe, servicing daddy - on her knees. All for Ava Sharpe.

“Can I make you cum, daddy? You deserve it, it is your birthday after all.” Sara looked up at Ava with pleading eyes, her thighs rubbing against one another in search of friction. “Yeah? Will you suck my cock while I work? And you don't get a single amount of pleasure?” Ava questioned her and as for Sara, her voice was enough pleasure. That commanding and domineering voice. For once, Sara was able to let go of control and she gave it all up to Ava. 

“Anything for you, daddy.” The assassin whimpered and watched eagerly as Ava unbuckled her belt and freed her rock-hard member. Sara’s mouth could water at the sight. She sat on her heel, kneeling before Ava, she was covered by the director’s massive desk. No one could even tell she was under the table. 

“Well then, get to work baby. Put that beautiful mouth of yours to use.” Ava instructed her and Sara relished being told what to do. “Yes, daddy.” Sara wrapped her hand around the shaft and another played with the balls. The woman before her hummed at the feeling. And when Sara took the tip in her eager mouth, Ava gripped her office chair tightly - a groan escaping her mouth. 

The assassin purred around Ava’s cock, sending vibrations down the throbbing shaft, “Hmm, so hard for me, daddy.” Sara looked up at Ava and she felt herself get wetter at the sight of the director looking down at her with hooded eyes. “You knew what you were getting yourself into being that naughty while I was talking.” Ava growled, sending her a sharp and dark glare. As a matter of fact, Sara did know. If anything, she was hoping for it. 

“Hold still, baby girl.” Ava took hold of her head, hands gripping her hair enough for it to hurt so good. “I’m gonna fuck that mouth of yours and I will not tolerate any complaints. I’m gonna shoot my load down your throat.” Ava continued and started a steady pace, her cock halfway inside Sara’s mouth. Pulling away for a brief while, Sara pushed her girlfriend’s buttons just a bit more. 

“You know I can take it, daddy. I want it all the way doooown…” Sara dragged a finger down her throat, making sure Ava’s eyes were following the single digit. 

“Here.” The assassin stopped as she pointed to the lowest spot on her throat. 

A trigger was flipped and it was evident in Ava’s eyes. A fire entirely new was set aflame. 

“You want it? Then fucking take it.” Ava spoke - growled - as she harshly pushed her cock inside Sara’s waiting mouth. And the director did what Sara just asked for and more, Ava’s hard cock all the way down her throat while two hands gripped the back of her head - making sure she didn’t dare move away.

The intrusion in her throat was a welcomed one and it drove her crazy for Ava. Breathing through her nose, Sara loosened her throat as her mouth was continuously assaulted. The staggering hips of Ava were an indication that an orgasm was coming. Sara started to moan around her cock, vibrations bringing pleasure upon pleasure to Ava. 

A loud grunt ripped from Ava as she flooded Sara’s mouth with her cum - thoroughly covering her throat. “Fucking take it, baby!” Thrusting once more - all the way to the hilt - Ava looked down at her with eyes blown in lust with hints of love, “Such a good girl for daddy.” The assassin could only moan at the praise as Ava pulled out from her mouth. Sara was hardly comfortable on the floor now, she was extremely turned on. 

“Stand up for me, let me look at you.” Ava instructed her and she gladly obliged. Green eyes stared at her for a few minutes - the director’s gaze traveling the length of her entire body. A hand reached out to Sara’s body and it glided down from her neck to her thighs. The garter that clung to her right stocking was pulled and it sharply hit her thigh - a stinging yet pleasurable pain coursed through her. A moan escaped Sara’s lips as her body jolted from the sensation. 

Ava stood in front of her, towering over Sara. The taller blonde removed her coat, leaving her in the black lingerie. “Strip for me, baby girl. Do it slowly.” The director’s voice was slow and strained - clearly, the lingerie was doing its work. Sara untied her lingerie then stepped out of it, fully naked but leaving the stockings on. “Beautiful, Sara.” Ava smiled at her and kissed her softly - a total opposite to the woman that fucked her mouth just awhile ago. 

This was all Sara’s. The privilege of seeing Ava Sharpe in this state was hers.

“Why don’t you bend over the desk, hm? You did such a good job.” Ava spoke as she stroked her cock to its full length. Standing on wobbly legs, Sara settled Ava’s paperwork to the side - a soft laugh erupting from the woman. The assassin bent over the desk, her upper body resting on the cold wood. Her nipples pressing against the desk gave her an odd but pleasurable sensation. 

With all the praise pouring out of Ava’s mouth, Sara was sure she was soaking. Not even needing lube to prepare herself for the director’s cock. Two fingers separated her folds and she could barely contain the buckling of her hips - desperate for anything.

“Aves, please.” She whimpered as she rested her cheek on the table to look back at the woman behind her. “All this for me, baby?” Ava’s mouth contained a smirk and while her mind wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, her mouth said otherwise. “You know it is, daddy.” Sara was shamelessly pushing back against Ava’s skillful fingers. 

Taking mercy, Ava inserted a finger then another. Barely any resistance with how wet Sara was. The assassin mewled at the penetration but she wanted bigger - she wanted Ava’s cock. The only thing that could truly fill her and satiate her. 

“My, you’re taking my fingers so well, baby.” Ava said as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of Sara’s warm pussy. “Please, Ava. I want you.” The assassin begged but her body still pushed itself further on the digits being rammed inside her. “You already have me, baby. Beg better.” Ava nipped at her shoulder.

“I want your cock inside me, please daddy. Use me however you want, daddy. I need your cum buried in me.” At this point, Sara was loudly begging Ava - hardly holding back the whimpers escaping from her mouth. “Hm, good enough.” Ava quipped before bottoming out inside Sara roughly, giving no time to adjust. Sara’s face contorted in pleasure and pain, her hands gripping the table tightly, a deafening scream ripped from her lungs at the intrusion. “FUCK! AVA!” 

“Jesus, Sara. You need to put something in your mouth.” Ava hushed her before placing her discarded lingerie on her mouth. “Bite. If this falls from your mouth, we stop.” The director ordered her and Sara just moaned in understanding. 

“Was that what you wanted, baby? Let everyone know how a good slut you are for me? Anyone can hear you through that door, baby girl.” Ava huffed and grunted as she pounded mercilessly inside Sara. And the latter welcomed every thrust with a muffled cry. The room was filled with squelching sounds, Sara’s moans, and Ava’s groans. 

At the thought of being heard by anyone, Sara clenched tightly around Ava’s cock. The thrusts slowed down with how tightly she clenched. “So greedy, baby girl. Taking me so well. Do you deserve my cum inside you, hm?” The director questioned as a skillful hand made its way to Sara’s clit - circling and playing with it expertly, making Sara shudder in pleasure. 

“Yes, daddy! Come inside me.” Sara mewled with the lingerie still in her mouth - her voice was quite muffled but Ava understood her well. The director growls at Sara’s contracting heat, almost milking her greedily for her cum. “Please, please, please!” Sara was a goner at this point, all she could feel was the tip of Ava’s cock hitting just the right places. 

And Ava just couldn’t ignore how beautifully Sara pleaded. With a loud grunt and a shout of Sara’s name, Ava was spurting ropes of cum inside her. At the feeling of being filled, Sara cried out her orgasm. 

“Oh god, Aves!” Sara’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, the lingerie completely falling out her mouth. “Shit, Sara! You’re so tight!” Ava threw her head back as she rode out her high while rubbing Sara’s clit gently. 

With a loud sigh, Ava felt boneless as she rested her clothed front on Sara’s back. The both of them, heaving loudly. 

“Mmm. Happy birthday, Director Sharpe.” Sara smiled as Ava kissed her forehead in thanks. 

* * *

As soon as they were dressed decently, they said their goodbyes and plans for the night before Sara made her way out the door. Legs like jelly and thighs hurting, she walked in heels as normally as she can for someone that was just fucked senselessly. And as she made her exit, the wide eyes as she walked down the halls was enough evidence that maybe she wasn’t too quiet. 


End file.
